


smile

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, kind of abo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong couldn't help but wish Ten to have a special smile for him and the latter didn't need much to grand his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> this had to be drabble but it got longer omg(i hope it's not too rushed), grammar mistakes and typos are in the game too, but i hope you'll like it :))

He was a man with handsome face, beautiful smile, charming voice and shining eyes. His voice was sweet as honey always bringing Taeyong’s smile out no matter what. Even in the darkest days, when Taeyong felt sad and lonely, hearing from away the man’s voice, hearing his laughter and giggles, Taeyong felt as new. 

Taeyong wasn’t stupid, he knew his feelings were something more than small admiration, they were born by giving his heart to a man who would never belong to him. However, Taeyong never gave up his feelings. His eyes were following Ten, as the man loved to be called. His eyes were roaming over the tall lean body, Ten and he were the same height, but Taeyong loved Ten’s body.

The lean muscles, the grace with which the man walked, the light he was bringing, Taeyong was slightly jealous too. Ten could bring laughter into the gloomiest situations, even when everyone were tired or when they simply didn’t know how to handle awkward situation, Ten could speak up, he could make them laugh or just break small smiles. Sometimes he just had to be there, smiling when they meet their eyes with his and everything was fine.

However with the envy, Taeyong felt the jealousy, the small dark feeling in his chest, the ache coming with it when his eyes saw how casually Ten was leaning on someone else, touching someone else’s hands or holding them. Taeyong wished to be special for Ten. He smiled at Ten more than he did for anyone else, he laughed for him, he approached him first and Taeyong hoped that Ten would notice, would respond, would accept.

But it was never easy, not when their pack was in verge of choosing a new leader. They had lost the late alpha from illness and unfortunately for Taeyong, Ten was an alpha. Unfortunately, because Ten would be requested to look for mates and honestly there were many beautiful omega girls and boys for the former to choose and Taeyong was a beta, a beta with alpha blood as some called him.

Who would choose a beta when there are so many other choices? Taeyong doubted that Ten would do something against the normal laws, if he was chosen to be the new alpha. Taeyong hated himself for hoping that Ten would be denied, he hoped that he would not be their alpha. His luck and prayers were not fortunate. A couple of weeks later, Ten was given the choice, to be alpha or to choose someone else to take his place.

For the first time then, Ten approached Taeyong while the latter was in his bed, ready to sleep until Ten didn’t walk into his room and smiled a little bit forcefully.

“What is it?” Taeyong asked and he felt his throat hurting him, he hated seeing Ten like this.

“I don’t know what to do.” The younger said and Taeyong waited for more. “I don’t want to put someone in this position not when I don’t know who would like to be in this position.”

“Then don’t.” Taeyong couldn’t recognize his voice but he could see how Ten’s eyes snapped on his and his head moved to the side, the curious bright eyes on him and Taeyong felt hot all over.

“Would you be fine with calling me your alpha?” Taeyong knew that Ten had no idea how badly the former wished to call him his alpha, his only, all of Ten’s smiles and touches, laughter and giggles to be all sweet for Taeyong only. But instead of saying all this, Taeyong smiled and nodded eagerly.

“I would love to. We can go on hunting together and run in the woods as we do now.” Taeyong moved closer to Ten, taking his palms in his and almost moved them up to kiss them, but stopped himself. “We can be the same as now, you’ll just have a little bit more power, nothing will change.”

“Do you think it will be the same with the others?” Taeyong smiled even sweeter at him then when he noticed the hopeful tone in Ten’s voice and nodded again. 

“I have no doubts, but you can ask them yourself.” he suggested. “I don’t think they’ll lie you on this.”

What happened next surprised Taeyong though, Ten let his palms free from Taeyong’s hold, making him frown, and instead of walking away, Ten circled his arms around Taeyong’s neck and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Ten mumbled a quiet _thank you_ before he stood up and walked away. Taeyong could swear that Ten’s face had a beautiful blossom like pink on his face and he was sure that he was the same, but probably not as beautiful as Ten.

The next day, Taeyong had proud smile on his face and giving Ten thumbs up when their future alpha called everyone and questioned them with confidence and bright smile, if their relationship would change if he is the new leader. Just as expected everyone replied that Ten should not worry about this, nothing would change drastically and everyone would be happy to have him as leader.

Once Ten was reassured that everything would be as normal, he accepted the position and gave a deep bow, couple of tears left his eyes showing how much the trust the pack had in him meant and this brought tears into Taeyong’s eyes too. Once the meeting was over, Taeyong felt Ten’s hands around his waist and Ten’s nose on his nape.

“Thank you.” He heard before Ten moved away towards some of the omegas calling him. Taeyong kept his smile for the whole day and he fell asleep while dreaming about Ten’s beautiful smile and about Ten’s sweet scent.

The elders needed two weeks and they asked for Ten’s plans for mate. Taeyong was present too with Johnny and Jaehyun who were betas too and very close to Ten. Taeyong didn’t miss the dark frown on Ten’s face before a hesitant smile colored his face. 

“I am not sure I still wish to commit myself to anyone.” Ten said then, his voice was unsure but Taeyong could feel the truth behind the words and he was ready to speak up if anyone decided to oppose.

No one said anything for his relief and probably Ten’s but Taeyong could notice that the alpha wasn’t happy. He was thinking, sighing and he had his hands over his face, as if trying to calm himself for something the beta couldn’t understand.

“You can speak with me.” Taeyong spoke gently and moved close to Ten, putting his arm over Ten’s shoulders and he tried not to pull away from the shock when Ten leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to mate for someone, especially omega because they’re in heat and the elders want me to have children. I do not want children anyways.” Ten said and sighed. “What do you think about the mating?”

“I think it’s forceful.” Taeyong spoke quietly. He knew not every kind was, but it wasn’t uncommon. So many had given themselves to someone who they did not love. One of the reasons why Taeyong was hesitant to be close to the omegas, although he would barely get the reactions Ten would.

“I think so too and unfair. What if I am in love with someone else?” When Ten spoke about this, Taeyong could feel how the younger stared at him.

“Are you?” Taeyong chuckled at his own question. He wished to have his heart broken, this was for sure.

“What if I am in love with you?” Ten stopped walking, making Taeyong to stop moving too and clearly wanting to meet the latter’s face. “What if I want to be in love with you? To be your lover and to be your mate?”

“Do you mean any of this?” Taeyong wished to believe the alpha but he had heard many times how teasing Ten could be. Probably he was now too, since Taeyong couldn’t say he was the type Ten would love as a man. Taeyong was too much of the opposite of Ten.

“Would I ask if I didn’t?” Ten challenged and sighed. “I know this is a shock. I had noticed how you watch me, it’s not hard to not when I myself looked at you a lot.” Ten scratched his neck and smiled at Taeyong. “I’ve always been interested in you.”

Taeyong tried to read Ten’s face, he wanted to see if anything would itch, move and show that Ten didn’t mean any of this. He wanted to see if Ten would laugh and point at him saying that it was all a lie and that it was nothing serious but just Ten teasing him. But it never came, it never showed, Taeyong was still feeling uneasy.

“I don’t think we should do this now or have this conversation.” He knew he was right. “It’s too early after the elders asked for mate. Probably you’re confused because you are close to me, as a friend, but I do not think the feelings we have for each other are mutual.”

Taeyong didn’t want to reject Ten, he wished Ten to be in his arms, to feel him and both to be happy, but now wasn’t the time and he was ready to explain what he meant, but the alpha was faster. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” Ten bowed to Taeyong in apology. “However, I do not take my words back. When you are ready, you can approach me. I will not deny you.”

With this Taeyong received one peck on his cheek again, closer to his lips and Ten’s wink. Taeyong chuckled, the shock was too much for him to handle but his heart was happy. His heart was free. He could finally approach Ten in a way he wished without being worried of rejection. Ten had given him an opening and Taeyong wouldn’t be missing it.

Since that time they started it like dancing, moving around each other, smiling, speaking, approaching and sharing. They spoke more, spent more time together, they were more affectionate, more honest. Taeyong could speak with Ten for his worries and the latter were sharing his own. Both were sometimes handling things which would probably bother the pack. Sometimes Taeyong took the better approach of the situation and gave advice to Ten. Sometimes Ten shared his thoughts and explained his reasons.

Sometimes they were arguing, the fights weren’t serious. Mainly disagreement or different ways in seeing some problem. Usually it ended with embraces and apologizing, sometimes Taeyong would lean his forehead on Ten’s and breathe in his scent before speaking, however, Taeyong was not brave. He did not kiss Ten, even when he wished to taste the rosy lips.

“Probably you should be more brave.” Jaehyun spoke to him once they were in middle of hunting. Both of them were in their human forms since they had to watch on the training pups.

“I do not wish to push him.” he replied because he knew what his friend meant. “I wish to take my time.”

“You’re taking it for long enough if you ask me.” Jaehyun said with chuckle and shook his head. “Just tell him what you want from him and he’ll decide if he wishes to be yours or not.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Taeyong believed that he would belong to Ten and not the other way around.

“It should be mutual, but with Ten everything is about to what or to whom he gives his heart.” Jaehyun winked at the other beta and stuck out his tongue. “Be brave and speak, he would not run away because he’s too deep too. Trust me on this.”

Taeyong actually considered and accepted the words, but if he was asked, he was going to deny. Walking towards Ten’s office, as he was calling the place where he usually spend his time now when he didn’t have what else to do. Taeyong thought of his speech. He needed to make sure that his words would not be too demanding but they would reach Ten in a warm and sweet that the latter would consider and feel the genuine emotions.

“Oh, Taeyong!” Ten jumped from his chair and walked to Taeyong who just knocked and opened the door. Taeyong’ heart was beating too fast in his chest right now. He was excited, happy and scared. But Ten gave him a short hug and pat on the cheek, while pulling him further inside.

“I think...we should speak.” Taeyong spoke and his voice cracked, making him want to just run out of the room but Ten chuckled and nodded eagerly.

“I’m all ears then.” The alpha said and smiled wider, as if he knew and probably he did. He had mentioned that he was looking at Taeyong, probably he had known what was coming his way.

“I like you a lot, I cannot say I love you, yet.” Taeyong tried to be as honest as he could and as bold as Ten would let him. He sighed with relief when he noticed the nod Ten gave him, his smile still there. “I get easily jealous and I would probably want you for myself most of the time.”

“I can handle that.” Ten winked at Taeyong.

“I want you to smile for me the most, I want to see all your types of smiles and I want to have a special one for myself.” Taeyong knew that he would die from the way his heart was beating in his chest. “I would never have heat, or children, I am not someone the elders would approve as your mate and I am not as lovable as you probably see me as.”

“Probably, but I don’t mind.” Ten said and smiled wider, if it was even possible.

“Are you okay with this? I can be demanding.” Taeyong tried to push Ten away, but instead he noticed how Ten stood up and walked closer to him.

“I do not want a mate, I want a lover. I don’t mind anything of this, because I have decided on you long time ago.” Ten was very close to Taeyong now and the latter was barely breathing. “I would try to make sure all your wishes to come true. Now to the kiss, I have one you might like.”

Taeyong jumped a little bit when he felt Ten’s knees touching his. He gulped when Ten’s palms met his cheeks gently and rubbed his cheek bones. Taeyong put his head up and looked at Ten’s eyes, seeing the affection in them and he sighed. A moment later, Ten moved down and Taeyong closed his eyes, slightly parting his lips. He felt the smile against his lips, he felt the gentleness, the happiness in it and he sighed with relief when Ten finally touched their lips fully. 

Their first kiss was gentle, short but very sweet. It was their beginning, the bloom of new emotions and new memories, Taeyong was ready for the challenge especially when he felt how Ten giggled for him and kept on pecking his face, happy tears falling from his eyes, thanking the beta. Whatever was awaiting them, Taeyong knew that they would never regret the decision he had taken now.

He had always wished one of Ten’s smiles to be his only and he soon could see that he had not only one but many and Ten was more than willing to give more, as many as he could.


End file.
